Into The Maze
by Hairy Powder
Summary: Et si, dans un moment de fureur, Pétunia invoquait le Roi des Gobelins ? Et si celui ci enlevait Bébé Harry ? Et si Ron et Harry se rencontrait différement ? Un crossover de HP et Labyrinth! RW X KF(HP)


Into the Maze 

**_Author_** : Samael

**_Summary _**: Alors qu' il n' est encore qu' un enfant, La tante de Harry fait le vœux que le roi des Gobelins l'emporte pour toujours. Son vœux est exaucé. Le roi décide alors d' élever le garçonnet de 4 ans comme son propre fils… 

**_Pairing _**: HarryXRon et on verra par la suite…

**_Disclaiming _**: Voili voilou… encore une nouvelle fic…. Cette fois,  c' est un cross-over sauce maison : Harry Potter et The Labyrinth. Ce dernier est une  nouvelle de A.C.H. Smith, qui fut retranscrite en story-board pour le film du même nom, avec dans le rôle de Jareth, le roi des gobelins, David Bowie. Ceux qui voudraient soit des photos, soit la nouvelle ( par contre, c' est en Version originale) soit le Story-board ( aussi en VO),une ch'tite review et vous aurez tout ça !!! 

_Chapitre 1 What is said is said.****_

            Chaque fois quelle regardait l' enfant devant elle, Pétunia réprimait un frisson de dégoût. Le petit garçon lui rappelait tout ce qu' elle détestait… Tant de mauvais souvenirs venaient emplir son esprit. Tout en lui la répugnait : Ses cheveux noirs en bataille, son petit corps rachitique, sa peau pâle, tout… mais ce qui l' insupportait le plus, s' était ses yeux… Comme deux lacs immenses, d' un vert si brillant qu' il étonnait à chaque fois les gens. Pétunia haïssait l' enfant. Il lui ressemblait tant… Lily… Pétunia retint un sanglot qui mourut immédiatement dans sa gorge et leva la main rageusement. L' enfant, instinctivement, se recroquevilla sur lui même, tentant de se protéger avec ses petits bras. A 5 ans, il était ridiculement petit. Son corps, couvert d' hématomes, supportait tant bien que mal l' étroit placard sous l' escalier.  Il ne gémit même pas quand les coups cinglèrent sur son dos, sa tête, ses bras et ses petites jambes.

            Pétunia se déchaina un long moment sur le garçonnet qui essayait de ne pas gémir.

_ Tout cela, c' est de ta faute !!! C'est toi !!! Monstre !!!! Sale… Je te hait !!! JE TE HAIT !!!!!!

            Quand la colère retomba, ce n' était plus qu' une femme brisée, sans force, qui se traîna vers le divan où elle s' étendit en fermant les yeux. 

            Pétunia s' était mariée  juste après sa sœur cadette, Lily. Elle avait toujours été le mouton noir de la famille, et reportait toute sa rancœur sur sa petite sœur. Tout était toujours pour la petite rousse, les sourires, les cadeaux, les honneurs… Puis était venu la lettre fatale.. Celle qui emmena au loin l' enfant prodigue. La suite n' était que conte de fée pour l' enfant, tandis que l' aînée, simple élève de l' école privée de la ville, était totalement ignorée par ses propres parents. Puis la famille s' éteignit, peu à peu. Bientôt, il ne restait plus que les deux sœurs. Lily s' était mariée à un jeune homme de son monde, un sang pur, comme ils disaient…Et Pétunia elle, convolait avec l' héritier d' une fabrique de perçeuses… Elles eurent leur enfant la même année. L' un au printemps, l' autre en plein milieu de l' été. Un an s' était écoulé. Les 2 sœurs, d' un commun accord, avaient décidé de ne plus se revoir, au grand bonheur de l' ainé. Mais la joie et l' allégresse ne dure qu' un temps. Un soirée d' automne, le 31 octobre pour être exact, le rêve bascula… et le cauchemar commençait pour 2 êtres : Pétunia, tout d' abord, qui, chaque fois qu' elle voyait l' enfant, se remémorait les douloureux souvenirs de son enfance… et enfin Harry, bébé Harry, pur et  innocent, qui devrai subir bientôt les affres d' une douloureuse et terrible petite enfance.

            Pour le moment, Vernon, le mari de Pétunia, était partit en tournée à l' autre bout du pays, en Pays de Galle et avait emmené avec lui leur fils unique, Dudley, « Pour faire de lui 1 homme ! »…Comme si à 5 ans, l' enfant se devait de savoir toutes les ficelles pour vendre des perçeuses à ceux qui ont besoin d' un micro-ondes… Dudley était tout le contraire de son cousin. Grand, Gros, Gras, Il semblait que son cerveaux, trop encombré par la graisse, ne savait plus se servir des neurones obèses qui menaçaient d' exploser si l' enfant tentait de réfléchir. Pétunia, dans toute la clairvoyance de l' amour maternel, était aveuglée. Cet ouragan miniature, dès qu' il le pouvait, s' arrangeait pour se servir de son jouet préféré… Harry. Oh !! comme il aimait taper dessus, lui tirer les cheveux, casser ses lunettes, déchirer ses vêtement et le couvrir de boue !! Comme il aimait le voir se faire crier dessus !!! C' était bien plus amusant que de jouer avec ses aquechiioooneuuh maneuh et autres playeumobileuh !!!! 

            La nuit commençait à tomber. Pétunia se releva et se retournant elle regarda l' enfant, toujours à terre, pleurant silencieusement,elle glapit :

_ Qu' est ce que tu attends ? Vas mettre la table !!! Et pour une personne !! Ce soir, au pain et à l' eau !!!! Ca t' apprendra à ne pas être sage !!!!

_… Oui… La voix était à peine audible.

_ Oui Qui ? Oui Mirza ? [1]  Pétunia hurla de sa voix stridente.

_… Oui… Tante Pétunia… 

_ Et si tu ne te dépêche pas, le roi des Gobelins viendra te dévorer !!!!

L' enfant se releva difficilement et  partit vers la cuisine. Pétunia se rassit et alluma la télévision, souriant cruellement. Le roi des Gobelin, cette vieille légende, marchait toujours avec l' enfant. Depuis toujours, elle l' avait terrorisé. Depuis qu' elle s' en était rendue compte de cela, Pétunia n' hésitait pas à utiliser la menace et finalement, s' était mise à croire au conte : Après tout, se disait-elle, si _elle_ était un monstre, pourquoi son fils ne serait pas dévoré ? Elle se mit à rire.

Personne ne vit la chouette, blanche à la lueur de la lune, noire contre les étoiles, Personne ne la vit quand elle plana de ses longues ailes de velours. L' oiseau voyait et entendait tout.

            Il se percha dans un arbre, s'accrochant aux branches de ses griffes, et regarda la femme. Le vent gémissait, entrechoquant les branches, faisant glisser les nuages bas sur le ciel crépusculaire. La chouette la regardait, de ses yeux rond et sombres. [2]

            Soudain, Pétunia entendit un grand bruit de verre cassé. Précipitamment, elle courut vers la cuisine. Le petit garçon avait fait tomber du buffet une pile d' assiettes. Les mains de l' enfant étaient en sang. Pétunia fondit sur lui et, l' attrapant par le col de ses vêtements trop grands, le tira jusqu'au salon et le jeta à terre. Voyant l' expression sur le visage de la femme, l' enfant émit un cri de terreur. La poitrine de la femme se gonfla et elle vomit un flot d' injures. Levant de nouveau la main, elle s' écria, terrible :

_  Je vais demander au roi des gobelins de venir…Je voudrait…

            Loin, très loin, au fond d'une pièce sombre, un créature étrange se releva, tirant les autres de leur torpeur :

_ Ecoutez !!!! 

            Une seconde voix s' éleva :

_Elle va le dire !!!

Chaque œil, chaque oreille, chaque esprit était à présent aux aguets.

_ Dire quoi ?

_ Chuuut !!!

_ Ferme la !!!!

_ Vous, taisez vous !!! répondit le gobelin stupide.

Le premier gobelin, dans le tohu-bohu, tentait de calmer ses frères. Il posa sa main griffue sur la bouche du gobelin stupide.

_ Chuut !!! Taisez vous !!! Elle va dire les mots…

Le reste de la troupe se tut immédiatement, écoutant la voix lointaine de Pétunia.

_ Je n' en peut plus !!!!!!!  Roi des Gobelins !!! Roi des Gobelins !!! Où que tu soit, viens et emmène cet enfant de ma chair loin de moi !!!!!

Un Coup de tonnerre ébranla la maison. Une rafale de vent hurla sinistrement aux fenêtres.

Les gobelins se grattèrent la tête, déconfits.

_ Ce n' est pas ça !!! s' écria le premier gobelin avec mépris.

_ Où as t elle apprit ces conneries ?! continua le second. Ca ne commence même pas par « Je souhaite » !!!

_ Chuuuutttt !!!!!

Pétunia regardait l' enfant avec rage.

_ Je souhaite … je souhaite… je souhaiterai savoir les mots pour pouvoir t' envoyer chez les gobelins….

_ Putain, mais il est où le problème ? « Je souhaite  que les gobelins viennent et t' emmène, immédiatement !!!! » C' est pourtant pas compliqué !!!! S' énerva un gobelin, exédé.

_ Je souhaite… je souhaite…

Les gobelins étaient tous en alerte, se mordant anxieusement le lèvre inférieure.

_ Elle l' a dit ?

_ CHUUUUUT !!!!!!

            le femme frappa l' enfant sur la joue.

_ Je souhaite que les gobelins viennent et t' emmènent…

Les gobelins étaient à présent silencieux. On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler.

_ …IMMEDIATEMENT !!!!  

A ce mot, les gobelins disparurent en un instant, sauf le gobelin stupide qui regardait le vide en souriant. Il s' apperçut soudainement qu' il était seul, courut dans plusieurs directions puis finalement disparut à son tour.

_ Attendez moi !!!!!

Le ciel était strié d' éclairs. Le  vent s' engouffra par la fenêtre du salon, si violemment que Pétunia se retrouva assise dans le canapé. 

             Une chouette au plumage immaculé entra par la fenêtre et se posa au milieu de la pièce. A sa suite, une horde de gobelins entra. Pétunia les regarda, effrayée soudainement. Harry s' arrêta de pleurer, regardant les étranges créatures.  Les gobelins s' approchèrent d' elle est se mirent à la pousser de mains en mains, comme un vulgaire ballon de volley-ball.   

_ Laissez moi !!! Lâchez moi !!!!

Le dernier obtempéra. Elle tomba au centre de la pièce. Relevant les yeux, elle étouffa un cri. A la place de la chouette, une grande silhouette se tenait. C' était un homme vêtu d' une cape noire. Elle recula. La seule chose qu' elle pouvait voir étaient ses longs cheveux cascadant sur ses épaules, et quelque chose qui brillait à son cou.

_ Qui…qui…Qui ètes vous ?

_ Ne le sait tu pas ? La voix de l' homme était calme, presque douce.

            Un éclair stria le ciel. L' espace d' un instant, Pétunia vit le visage de l' homme. Il ne souriait pas. Son visage était impassible et ses yeux brillaient d' un éclat dangereux. Il fit un pas et la femme put le voir clairement. Ses yeux fixaient intensément la femme devant lui. S'il ne l' avait pas encore hypnotisé, alors le pendentif à son cou l' aurait fait. D' or fin, c' était un fin  pendentif circulaire. Sa chemise, à demi ouverte et aux larges manches, comme autrefois, se mit à penser La femme, était de couleur crème et de la dentelle en ornait les manches. Il portait un pantalon et des cuissardes de cuir et A ses mains, des gants noirs. Il tenait une cane avec un étrange pommeau d' or en queue de poisson.

_ Je… je…

            L' homme était d' une immense beauté. Il sourit mystérieusement.

_ Vous… vous êtes lui, n' est ce pas ?… Le roi des Gobelins ?

L' homme s' inclina.

_ Jareth. J' emmène l' enfant dans mon pays… Vous êtes libre maintenant.

_ Mais… euh…

_ Ce qui est dit est dit. L' enfant m' appartient désormais. Oubliez l' enfant. 

Avec ses mots, l' homme et les gobelins disparurent. Pétunia regarda derrière elle. Harry n' était nulle part.

Un étrange sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres tandis que dans sa tête raisonnaient les dernières paroles de l' homme… _Oubliez l' enfant_…. Elle éclata d' un rire froid et libérateur.

**_Fin du premier chapitre._**

Alors ? Aimé, Pas Aimé ? Que va t il se passer ? Harry va t il se faire mangé ? Le roi des Gobelins est il un gros méchant vilain pas beau ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain épisode de : **_Into the Maze_** !!!! 

Pitites explications :

            Je ne vois pas Pétunia comme une  mauvaise femme. Bien sûr, elle bat Harry, Bien sûr, c' est l' une des « grandes méchantes » de l' histoire. Mais je trouve justement « Harry Potter » trop Manichéen. Pour moi, Pétunia est une femme brisée, toujours refoulée quand elle était enfant, Frustrée par sa vie trop monotone et complexée du syndrome d' infériorité vis à vis de sa sœur, l' enfant prodigue. Elle déverse sa haine et en même tps son amour refoulé sur le seul lien qui la rattache encore à son passé, et cela fait très mal… Pour la victime comme pour le bourreau.

[1] « Aggripine et l' ancêtre »… C' est le bouquin que j' ai offert à ma mamounya pour noël !!! C' est terrible !!!

[2] Premier chapitre de « Labyrinth », premières lignes…traduction merdique de moi-même…. Muh !!!


End file.
